


First Sext

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Not much else I can tag..., Sexting, nothing explicit i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It came without warning.Just a picture of Bill's naked waist, and lower.





	First Sext

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [First Sext](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241768) by [elcholl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl)



> Don't even ask me where this idea came from. I'm just glad I was able to make something short for once. ~~I'm so sorry I can't come out with anything besides one–shots.~~
> 
> Anyway, today is supposed to be my birthday but I figured I'd go ahead and treat you guys. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> No warnings except maybe Bill has to persuade Dipper into things a little bit. They don't have sex in this.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://featheredkit.tumblr.com)

Dipper certainly hadn't been expecting it, especially not at six in the evening while he's eating dinner, family surrounding him at all sides—but, sure enough, his phone buzzes at his side, and he reaches over and picks it up to see what's happened. A text notification.

“No phones at the table, sweetie,” his mother reminds him gently, while Mabel attempts to lean over his shoulder and see what it is.

“I'm sorry, Mom, it’s just Bill,” Dipper replies, pushing his sister away, wanting to tell her it’s none of her business. “You know how he is,” he grumbles silently as an afterthought, opening the thread.

And, promptly, turns a beet red.

No warning. No greeting. Just Bill’s naked waist, and lower.

_Holy fucking shit—_

Instinctively, he puts his phone in sleep and practically slams it back where it had been prior, his hand shaking. Mabel and his parents look at him at once, three heads simultaneously whipping in his general direction.

His mind working in overdrive, he's barely managed to think up a stupid excuse when Mabel asks him if he's feeling alright, to which he shoots out of his chair and responds, “Yes! Perfect! Listen, I suddenly feel really di—sick, so can I go to my room now?”

Mabel gives him an odd look and their father, who has said maybe two words during dinner as a whole, says, “You've barely touched your food, Dip.”

“I know, I know, but like…” Dipper clutches his stomach and pretends to double over in pain, shooting out one arm and grabbing the table as a support system. “I’m _really_ sick. I think I must have contracted the stomach bug ‘cause you know that's been going around and, yeah.” He looks at his mom hopefully. “Can I be excused?”

“You were acting fine until Bill texted you,” Mabel points out, her lips twitching. “What did he send you, a picture of his—”

“I want to go to my room!” Dipper interrupts, well aware that the last word in her sentence would be a correct assessment of his current situation. “Put my food in the microwave or something, I'll eat it later.”

Without waiting for a response, he swipes his phone and shuffles out the kitchen, his feet pounding as he heads downstairs to his room. He closes the door once he's inside and locks it, wanting as much privacy as possible. He figures he only has a few minutes to get all… _this_ sorted out before Mabel comes down after him.

He opens the thread again and finds himself staring at the picture for an excessive amount of time, almost wanting to laugh.

Almost.

 _This has to be a joke,_ he thinks, sitting on his bed. _This has to be a huge joke on my expanse, yeah, that's just a picture he took off Google Images and it isn’t his actual dick. I mean, he knows I usually eat dinner around this time?_

He bites his lower lip. Is that Bill? Actually Bill?

His question is answered instantaneously. His phone buzzes again. He has their conversation open, however, so he sees the text as it arrives, the knot in his chest tightening.

[Bill] ‘ _cmon i showed you mine ;)’_

Wait.

Hold up.

Hold the _phone—_ pun not intended.

Dipper’s thumbs hit the screen furiously, a proper reply finally able to reach him. As he moves to hit send, a third text reaches him.

[Bill] _‘you told me you were ready’_

Dipper erases the reply he had been typing and replaces it with a new one. Send.

[Me] _‘I know you do stupid things sometimes and I love you even for your faults but WHAT THE FUCK, I WAS WITH MY FAMILY YOU DUMBASS.’_

[Bill] _‘well youre alone now right? whats stopping you?’_

Okay, yes, a very, very long time ago—on, like, Saturday—Bill had made a suggestion, one that may or may not involve nudity and his bedroom in the middle of the night. And Dipper may or may not have laughed at that suggestion and said maybe soon, but that was it.

Maybe soon.

Maybe. Soon.

_Maybe._

Try as he might, Dipper doesn't once recall having given Bill a complete confirmation in regards to the matter, because _of course he hadn't._ There’s no way. That’s insane. Him and Bill. Having sex. Like, the kind of sex other couples in their high school have begun to engage in, their relationships being taken another huge step further.

Is that it? Is that all Bill sees it as? A race? What next? Is he planning to _propose?_

Dipper makes a sound between a choke and a scream.

[Me] _‘I don't want to.’_

There. Good. Putting it out there. All things considered, this rejection probably won't deter Bill in the least, but it’s a start.

Belatedly, he realizes Bill isn't asking for sex. _Not yet,_ he adds mentally.

Bill is asking for a picture.

Dipper, breathing heavily, glances towards his door, listening. When he's sure no one is standing outside, he opens his phone camera and takes one picture, then two...four…five…

He doesn't send any of them.

Buzz, buzz.

[Bill] _‘cmon. i want to see all of you. i love you.’_

Unwillingly, Dipper becomes putty at those last three words. It certainly doesn't help when another picture comes after that text, one equally as scandalous as the one he'd seen at the dinner table.

Dipper takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes, picturing Bill in bed with him, Bill beside him...He shakes his head, willing those thoughts to go away, staring blankly into space.

[Bill] _‘please?’_

Dipper, instead of replying, decides to take time to consider the possible consequences should he give in to temptation.

Logically, Bill would say something stupid like, “This doesn't change anything.” But it would. They’d both be crazy if nothing changed after that. After seeing _it,_ Bill would want to touch _it,_ and once again Dipper would have to shut Bill down and ponder over whether that extra step should be taken, if it’s a step he wants to be taken.

He swallows hard.

[Me] _‘Will you still love me if I say no?’_

It feels like Bill’s response takes an eternity, though it’s only been about thirty seconds.

[Bill] _‘ofc ill still love you if you dont, but i also will if you do’_

What the fuck is that supposed to mean? That Bill won't love him as much as he would if he said yes...if that makes sense. Dipper runs a hand through his hair, not knowing _what_ makes sense anymore. His brain no longer seems to be functioning.

A song starts playing. Dipper doesn't even need to check the caller ID to know who it is. He answers the call.

“Do you like mine?” Bill asks over the line, sounding uncharacteristically nervous. Apparently he hadn’t been as confident about this situation as Dipper had thought he was.

Dipper sighs. “Of course I do, Bill. It’s _yours.”_ Then, silently, “I want to kiss it.”

Bill laughs at that, but a deep tone implies he's about to cry—in a good way. “You don't have to do it if you don't want to,” he says. “I didn't mean to ruin dinner with your family.”

“Yeah, Mabel’s on to me,” Dipper replies, glancing at the door a second time. Still no Mabel. Huh. Maybe she’d decided to finish dinner first.

“I don't care if you're bigger than me,” Bill jokes, and Dipper wheezes.

Then he groans. “Fine,” he says, and hangs up. He takes another picture and sends it. Immediately after, he selects Bill’s name in his call logs and calls him back.

“I love yours, too,” Bill tells him when he answers. It’s silent for a few minutes before he adds, “Nothing’s different. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to.”

Dipper breathes deeply. Already, he can assume those are empty words. Bill may think that this doesn't change anything, but it’s been less than thirty seconds and already Dipper can feel change flowing through his system, sending a spark that shoots down to his toes.

He hates this.

But, wait, he loves it, too.

He has no idea how he's supposed to feel.

When he sees Bill in school the next day, he can see that Bill is different, too, based on the look in his eyes alone.

That night, Dipper half expects him to make an ultimatum—after all, he’s ready. And, if _Dipper_ isn't...well, maybe Bill can just break up with him and find someone who is. At least, that’s the thought that scares Dipper, anyway.

However, Bill never says anything about the pictures or otherwise. Dipper isn't sure it even crosses his mind.

And it’s because of the latter that Dipper feels closer to Bill than he had before.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know what would inspire me into writing more works? Leaving a comment in the section below!


End file.
